


Dean Winchester's First Kiss Was With A Boy

by heycait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i dont know how to tag?, johns a dick, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycait/pseuds/heycait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time publishing something here.</p>
<p>Dean's first kiss was with a boy.</p>
<p>I hope it's not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's First Kiss Was With A Boy

He was 14 and they were in Chicago hunting a vampire. John had enrolled them in the local school, Dean didn’t see the point considering they were only going to be here a week or two at the most.

And that’s where he meets Danny. And Dean likes him because they like the same comic books and they both feel that Bucky deserved a better story line because, I mean, come on .

They hang out during lunch and between classes and quickly become best friends.  
When John’s out, he brings Danny over to hang out and Dean is teaching him how to play a card game Uncle Bobby taught him last summer.  
Dean really likes hanging out with Danny, as much as he liked hanging out with Sarah in Ohio, maybe even more.  
And he likes the way Danny blushes when he compliments him and he like the butterflies that flutter in his stomach when Danny smiles at him from across the grimy motel room table.

So when night rolls around and Danny has to go home, Dean gets Sam ready and they all walk together. And Dean just can't stop smiling at how Danny talks to Sam and how nice he is.

When they get to Danny’s house, Dean tells Sam to wait by the drive way while Dean walks Danny to his door. They stand in silence, their cheeks red, and Dean so his dying day will say that it was from the chilly autumn air and definitely not a blush, Sammy, shut your face.

Dean goes to say his goodbyes when Danny quickly leans in a pecks his rosy cheek. Dean blushes even harder and his eyes go impossibly wide.  
A look of panic settles itself on Danny's face and he begins to apologize profusely and beg Dean not to tell anyone. But Dean leans in a pecks Danny’s lips with his own.  
Danny’s eyes go wide with shock and his smile turns blinding. “I’ll see you in Ms. Turner’s class tomorrow.” Dean smiles back and nods, the aforementioned butterflies swarming in his entire body.

He walks back to Sam, turning and looking back as Danny enters his house. When he looks at Sam, he’s giggling and has this shit eating grin on his face. “Sammy, I swear to god if you don’t wipe that grin off your face I’ll draw dicks on you while you sleep.” Sam promptly does not do that. “So, are you guys boyfriends now?” Dean looks down and scratches the back of his neck, trying to conceal the grin threatening to wreck havoc across his face. “Shut up.”

As they walk, Dean can’t stop smiling, he’s practically skipping as they approach their motel room.  
When they get inside, John is in the bathroom, cleaning off his machete and knives. He looks up when he hears the door open and sees his sons walking in, “and where have you two been” he questions. Dean flounders a bit at the question. “Just went for a walk.” John gives him a skeptical look but let’s it slide.  
Sam looks up at Dean and gives him a looks as if to say ‘dude, tell dad’ but Dean just shoots him a look right back saying ‘if you say anything I will literally commit fratricide’. With that, Sam backs off and goes to finish his homework.

For the rest of Autumn they, surprisingly, stay in the motel. John taking on local jobs and handling hunts in the area because hey, he likes Chicago and Sam and Dean are actually in school.

Dean hangs out with Danny almost everyday, sometimes at the motel and sometimes at Danny’s house. And it’s great because he can bring Sam with him and Sam likes Danny because he’s nice to him( unlike Sarah from Ohio) and Danny likes having a little kid around, he’s kinds of like the kid brother he never had.  
When they know Sam isn’t looking, they steal kisses and hold hands. And Danny’s palms are sweaty but Dean doesn’t care because he has a boyfriend and his eyes have gold flecks in the bright autumn sun light and his hair in the same color as the lemonade he remembers his mom making every summer and his voice sounds like heaven even if it cracks sometimes. And that’s even better because whenever it happens Danny gets blushy and Dean gets to tease him about it. And Dean is so excited because his birthday is in two weeks and Danny said they were going to go on a real date.

But when John comes home late on a cold January night, he says they’re leaving, and soon. He’s got a YED lead and they can’t waist any time.  
At school the next day Dean tells Danny he’s moving and at first he thinks he’s joking but Dean’s not laughing.  
They skip school and go back to Danny’s house. They act like nothing’s different, like it was last Saturday when John was watching Sammy and they got to hang out alone.

But then 5 o'clock rolls around and Dean has to leave.  
They say their goodbyes and Danny cries. Dean reassures him that they’ll see each other again .  
“I promise”

That night when Sam’s asleep in the back seat and johns humming to the tune of some old classic rock song that Dean doesn’t remember the lyrics to, the reality of the situation sinks in. He’s probably never going to see Danny again. A few tears escape down Dean’s cheeks, he sniffles and furiously wipes away the evidence.  
John looks over and notices, “boy what are you crying about. I expect this shit from Sammy but not you, you know why we have to move around.” Dean keeps quiet, in fear of losing control of his tears. He nods and keeps rubbing at his face, trying to will the sinking feeling in his chest to go away.  
John just turns the music up.

The years pass and Dean has more boyfriends ( and girlfriends ).  
Well more like one-night-stands than anything else .  
He learns about survival and has to do things he regrets to keep him and Sam alive. But as long as he has Sam , he’s good.  
He’s all but forgotten about his autumn romance with the boy with the lemonade hair.

But John’s drinking gets worse.  
And he’s an angry drunk, y'know.  
And then Sam goes off the college.  
And John and Dean go their separate ways because Dean is 23 now, he’s an adult.

And now he’s alone.

He find himself in a bar in Chicago. Scoping out the place for, well, he’s not quite sure yet. He spots a mop is blond hair behind the bar and his heart all but stops. Brown eyes meet green and there’s instant recognition.

“Holy shit, well if it isn’t Dean Winchester.” The man says, approaching Dean’s spot at the bar. “Danny Madbey. It’s been awhile.“  
They talk and Danny’s at the local college studying psychology, he’s pansexual, and has a boyfriend named Jason who works at the garage a few blocks over. They’ve been together for 4 years and just moved in together about a years ago.

And his smile is just as bright as it was 9 years ago.

Danny asks about him and tells him his version of the truth. He skips the rough parts, tells him about Sam’s full ride to Stanford and how his dad gave him the impala and that he’s traveling the country, trying to figure out his place in the world.  
He doesn’t actually mention that last part but Danny has a knack for reading people.  
He notices how Dean’s smile does quite reach his eyes and how his bravado hides 80% of his actual personality.  
It’s around 3 when the bar closes and Dean offers to walk Danny to his car. They do and Danny surprises Dean with a hug. It takes a moment for Dean to respond but he does, and he does fiercely. He holds on like his life depends on it, he breaths in the scent of ‘Danny’, something he though he’d never experience again.  
When they finally pull away, Danny looks him in the eye and smiles, “it was good seeing you again.” Dean smiles, “you too, man.“  
They exchange phone numbers and hug one last time.

"Take care of yourself, Dean" 

They go their separate ways.

Dean moves on to hunt a rugaru in Seattle . Danny goes home to tell Jason that he saw Dean ( "yes, Jay, the Dean”). They text every once in awhile. Like when Danny sees the old motel or passes the playground they used to take Sam to sometimes. Or when Dean would pass some tourist trap the he and Danny used to fantasize about going to.

2 years later Dean goes to Danny and Jason’s wedding .

The texting eventually stops until one day, 4 years after they last saw each other, Danny gets a picture message from an unknown number.  
It’s a picture of Dean, visibly older, talking a selfie with an obviously confused man with dark, messy hair and shockingly blue eyes. Dean’s smile is wide and bright. Along with the picture , there’s a text that says, “hey, Danny. I think I finally found the one."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr  
> deanwinc-heller.tumblr.com


End file.
